EKSIS
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: "Aku di foll-back." Desis America. / parodi dari iklan Axis. ada Axis di Hetalia: Axis Powers loh / summary aneh, yah, sudahlah.. plak!


**DISCLAIMER:**

**HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA – HETALIA AXIS POWERS**

**AXIS – IKLAN AXIS**

**((wah, sama-sama ada "AXIS"-nya ditabok sandal jepit))**

**GENRE : PARODY**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO, HUMOR GARING, FF SINGKAT, GAK JELAS, ETC.**

.

.

**Hetalia Gakuen.**

**Belarus's Class.**

Pagi ini Belarus mengajar di kelas 2-B. Kelas terasa sangat hening sedang sang guru, Belarus sedang menjelaskan tentang pelajaran Matematika. Sudah gurunya tak bisa diajak kompromi –tahu sendiri 'kan ada yang melawan, pisau pun melayang – mata pelajaran yang ditanganinya juga suka membuat para murid jadi berasap kepalanya. Mungkin saking pusingnya kali, yah.

Tiba-tiba hape Hungary bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dan ia pun membukanya. Tanpa sadar ia langsung berdiri dengan senyum dengan semangat fujo –, eh, senyum bahagia.

"Ahh~, dia nembak aku…"

Sekelas langsung ber-aww ria, ikut bahagia. Semuanya berdiri dan berniat memeluk Hungary yang masih senyam-senyum gak jelas. Saking bahagianya bisa sampe kayak orang gila gitu, yah. Di lain sisi, Prussia juga senyum-senyum sambil berkata dalam hati, _gue emang bener-bener awesome. Kesesese._

Hungary melihat kembali layar hape-nya dan matanya membesar melihat seonggok (?) nama yang tidak asing dibawahnya.

_Hungary mau gak jadi pacar aku?_

_From: Prussia yayangmu tercinta :-*_

**((SFX: BRAK!))**

Hungary melempar hapenya dan wajahnya yang tadi terlihat sangat senang berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan. Gadis itu menyingsingkan lengan bajunya dan _frying pan_ sudah siap ditangan dikedua tangannya. _Double frying pan attack!_

"Asem! Gue kira itu dari Austria taunya dari loe!"

Prussia sedikit kelabakan. "Eh, tunggu aku bisa jelasin semuanya."

Terlambat dua _frying pan_ itu sudah telak mendarat diwajah Prussia. Niat sekelas mau memeluk Hungary pun batal karena gadis itu sudah mengamuk. Sedang Austria hanya sibuk membaca buku partirurnya. Sang guru, Belarus sedang asik-asiknya mengasah pisau karena kelasnya menjadi ribut dan kacau. Adegan selanjutnya Author gak mau tanggung jawab. Silakan bayangkan dengan imajinasi kalian masing-masing.

-0o0o0-

**Hetalia Corporation.**

**Cafeteria .**

Jam makan siang tiba. America sudah siap menghabiskan lima bungkus hamburger kesukaannya dan kentang goreng sebagai tambahannya. Lalu minumannya, ia sudah menyiapkan cola – cola biasa loh bukan Big Cola, Be England – dua buah. Mata biru safirnya melihat sekeliling siapa tahu bertemu pandang dengan UK(e) – nya tercinta. Halah.

Benar saja, England yang baru memasuki kafetaria, telinga harus sakit mendengar teriakan dari US(eme) yang menyebalkan tapi juga yang ia cintai. Hohohohoho.

"Iggy, Iggy~, sini duduk bareng aku." Teriak America dari kursinya. England menoleh.

"Bloody hell, gak usah teriak-teriak kali, Git!"

England balik meneriaki America dan parahnya teriakannya itu lebih keras dibanding pemuda berkacamata itu. Nation-nation lain yang saat itu ada di kafetaria langsung melihat kearah England serempak dengan tatapan, _kenapa-berisik-banget-sih-loe?_

Dengan kesal England sudah duduk dihadapan America. "Apaan sih, buruan gue mau makan nih!"

"Iya, iya, aku cuma mau nanya doang. Nama akun twitter kamu apa?"

"Loe mau nge-_follow_ gue?"

"Jelaslah, cepetan mumpung lagi OL lewat hape nih."

Alis tebal England merapat. " Cari ajah England_KingofPirates."

"Ok, ok." Seketika itu pula America langsung dengan lincah memainkan jarinya di keypad hapenya. Matanya melihat England dengan tatapan heran. "Loh, Iggy kenapa gak OL juga? Biar langsung di _foll-back_ 'kan."

"Malas, nanti ajah kalau inget."

"Yah~, Iggy."

Selesai jam istirahat makan siang. Amarica masih galau karena England belum mem-_foll-back_ juga _request_-an-nya. Di meja kerjanya –yang berantakan – America tertunduk lesu sampai ia melihat kembali layar hapenya. Matanya membesar dan ia berdiri dengan _slow motion_.

"Aku di _foll-back_." Desis America.

Rekan kerjanya –yang tentu para Nation juga – ber-aww ria ikut merasakan kebahagiaan America. Mereka memeluk kawannya itu dan juga ikut bahagia. France bahkan sampai menangis haru yang menyembabkan _eye liner_-nya sampai luntur terbawa airmata. Ingusnya juga sampai keluar, loh. Cepetan susut tuh ingus jorok banget.

((bisa dibayangkan wajah France seperti apa?))

Sedang England yang melihat kejadian mengharukan dan memalukan ini cuma bisa tepok jidat. Sungguh demi apapun itu, kenapa harus sedramatisir ini, sih. Dan, di rumah pun England menolak berbicara dengan America, jujur saja England merasa malu. America yang tidak tahu alasannya kenapa, ia hanya bisa menggedor-gedor pintu kamar England.

-0o0o0-

**Warsawa, Poland.**

**Poland's House.**

Di padang rumput yang luas. Berdiri seorang pemuda berambut terang, bermodel belah tengah dan sedikit panjang. Pemuda yang senang memakai baju wanita itu tapi bukan waria, bencong, transgender atau apapun itulah sedang asik menelepon temannya Lithuania nan jauh disana.

"Iya, iya, udah sampe kok barangnya…, totally keren banget..., lain kali aku pesen lagi, yah." Senyum lebar masih tampak diwajahnya. "Iya, dong kali ini kuda poni aku yang mau yampil cantik…, Ok, sampai nanti. "

Poland menutup teleponnya. Hening. Tak ada seorang pun disana hanya ia sendiri dan…,

"Ahh~." Desah Poland. Desah bahagia loh bukan desahan yang lagi di _rape_, eh?

Kuda poninya berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya dan kuda poni itu berjalan kearah Poland sambil nyengir kuda. Iyalah masa nyengir mbahmu. Satu hal yang Poland syukuri, untunglah kudanya itu kuda poni yang tottaly lucu nan imut. Bukan totally yang mirip sama Makibao. Loh?

Mereka berpelukan dan berbagi kebahagiaan. Entah kenapa jadi inget Teletubbies. Haaa~, indahnya berbagi kebahagiaan.

[FIN]-LAND

Kena death glare Sweden. Ok, ok..

**[FIN]**


End file.
